


Время обещаний

by bfcure



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Author: moonlighter01, Gen, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Хулиан тайком проследил за Амелией и видел могилу, которую она нашла...Это перевод чудесного фика moonlighter01 "Tiempo de Promesas".Esto es la traducción del fic maravilloso por moonlighter01





	Время обещаний

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tiempo de Promesas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448413) by [moonlighter01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlighter01/pseuds/moonlighter01). 



> Спойлеры к серии 1*03 "Cómo se reescribe el tiempo"

Хулиан вздохнул и прижался лбом к стене. Уже десять минут он ждал в тёмном коридоре, и каждая минута подсказывала, что это ожидание было напрасным. Тем не менее, Хулиан решил подождать ещё хотя бы одну минуту. И, когда он почти сдался, на лестнице, ведущей в глубины Министерства, вдруг послышались шаги.  
  
Хулиан выпрямился. Убедившись, что тени надёжно срывают его от посторонних глаз, он попытался понять, кто спускался по лестнице, и не подвела ли его интуиция.  
  
Последняя миссия вымотала их всех, как физически, так и морально, и Хулиан знал, что на одного человека из команды она повлияла сильнее, чем тот стремился показать. Ещё до того, как они отправились на это задание, Амелию терзали сомнения и опасения, связанные с путешествием в эпоху, такую далекую и вместе с тем такую близкую к её собственному времени. Она боялась узнать, пусть и случайно, о том, что ждёт её в будущем. Когда они прибыли в Барселону 1940 года, ситуация лишь ухудшилась. По воле случая, как это называла Амелия, или по чёртовой иронии судьбы, как считал Хулиан, представитель Министерства дожидался их в том самом квартале, где жила Амелия. Перед ней предстали разрушенные в результате обстрелов дома и люди, жившие в ужасающей нищете после войны. Но самым большим шоком был портрет её семьи в витрине магазина, потрет, который в её время ещё не был закончен. Хулиан не мог даже вообразить, что испытала Амелия, увидев, что часть её личной жизни оказалась выставленной напоказ. Любопытство требовало, чтобы она выяснила всё о будущем — или прошлом, в зависимости от того с какой стороны смотреть, — своей семьи, но чувство долга пересилило, и Амелия не стала заходить в магазин и спрашивать про картину. Хотя, если честно, в её глазах Хулиан заметил не только любопытство, но и страх. Страх узнать что-то ужасное о своей судьбе или судьбе семьи. Отчасти Хулиан винил в этом себя — ведь именно он обратил внимание Амелии на картину.  
  
И в итоге он пришёл в этот тёмный коридор поздно вечером не столько из-за чувства вины, сколько из-за волнения за подругу и начальницу. После возвращения с задания Хулиана не покидало предчувствие, что Амелия собирается снова отправиться в 1940, чтобы узнать, что произошло, и он намеревался сделать всё возможное, чтобы ей помочь. Алонсо и Амелия были ему как семья, и Хулиан пытался помогать им так же, как они помогали ему и поддерживали его в трудные времена. Он подозревал, что после того, как Амелия выяснит, что случилось с её семьёй, ей понадобится поддержка всего патруля.  
  
Звук шагов изменился: тот, кто спускался по металлической лестнице, ступил в коридор. Бросив в его сторону короткий взгляд, Хулиан сделал шаг назад, в темноту, вжался в стену и затаил дыхание, чтобы не выдать своё присутствие. Интуиция действительно его не подвела: перед дверью остановилась Амелия. Она явно нервничала — в её позе и жестах сквозило напряжение. Амелия зажмурилась, глубоко вдохнула и, открыв глаза, шагнула в дверь, за которой скрывался её родной город образца 1940 года.  
  
Хулиан подождал несколько секунд, а затем тоже прошёл через дверь и оказался в Барселоне. Он предположил, что первым делом Амелия отправится в магазин, в витрине которого был выставлен портрет её семьи. Конечно, он не мог зайти туда одновременно с ней — ему не хотелось, чтобы Амелия его увидела, и Хулиан остался ждать у витрины, опустив глаза и прикрывая лицо. Он размышлял, что будет лучше — расспросить владельца магазина после ухода Амелии или дальше следовать за ней — когда его внимание привлекло движение по ту сторону витрины. Какой-то мужчина, вероятно, владелец магазина, взял картину в руки, чтобы показать её Амелии, и у Хулиана появилось больше времени на раздумья. Он не сумел бы объяснить, почему не хотел, чтобы Амелия знала, что он рядом. Наверное, потому, что Хулиан предпочитал разбираться со своими проблемами в одиночку. Амелия, скорее всего, хотела сделать то же самое: портрет семьи был чем-то очень личным.  
  
В конце концов Хулиан решил идти за Амелией, в основном из-за того, что Барселона, особенно в середине двадцатого века, была для него, по сути, незнакомым городом, и он боялся в нём заблудиться. Кроме того, два человека, зашедшие в магазин друг за другом, чтобы спросить об одной и той же картине, неминуемо вызовут подозрение. А путешественнику во времени лишнее внимание ни к чему.  
  
Несколько минут спустя дверь магазина открылась, и Амелия вышла на улицу. Выражение её лица и выступившие на глазах слёзы не на шутку встревожили Хулиана. Как же ему хотелось её утешить. Но он остался стоять на месте. Амелия почти побежала вверх по улице. Хулиан последовал за ней. И пусть мысль о том, что она расстроена, ему не нравилась, по крайней мере, можно было не бояться, что Амелия обернётся и заметит его.  
  
Подойдя к одному из домов, она застыла у порога, и Хулиан догадался, что там жила семья Фолк. Ну, или этот дом принадлежал им много лет назад. Большой и многоэтажный, он всё ещё впечатлял своей величественностью, несмотря на ветхость. Хулиан помнил, что родители Амелии были представителями каталонской буржуазии, и деньги у них водились. Без них Амелия не стала бы первой женщиной-студенткой университета: на поступление и получение лучшего образования, которое могла предложить Испания, требовалась солидная сумма. К тому же, хотя Хулиан не разбирался в моде девятнадцатого века, он сознавал, что платье, в котором Амелия обычно приходила в Министерство, сшили из весьма дорогой ткани. Хулиан не переставал задаваться вопросом, насколько богатыми в действительности были её родители. Первый этаж их дома превосходил по площади участок района Карабанчель, где он вырос, и с его губ невольно сорвался изумлённый вздох.  
  
Всё свидетельствовало о том, что здесь давно никто не жил. Некоторые окна были заколочены, маленький сад заполонили сорняки, а на стенах, крыше и окнах виднелись следы от снарядов.  
  
Хулиана мучили те же вопросы, что и Амелию. Что с ней случилось? А с её родителями? Умерла ли Амелия во время войны или после неё, не выдержав нищеты и лишений? Или она была вынуждена провести последние годы жизни в изгнании? Если она выжила, сейчас ей исполнилось 83 года. Когда умерли родители Амелии? Пережила ли она войну и трудные послевоенные годы или умерла раньше? Воображение рисовало самые ужасные картины. Амелия умерла до войны. Амелия не погибла во время войны, и ей предстояло жить в одном из мрачнейших периодов испанской истории. Хулиан не знал, что из этого было хуже всего.  
  
Амелия огляделась. Убедившись, что улица пуста, она толкнула покосившуюся дверь и вошла в дом. Хулиан же не осмелился последовать за ней. Ему оставалось лишь представлять, что чувствовала его подруга в этот момент. Видеть свой родной дом покинутым и полуразрушенным было нелегко. А потом, словно этого мало, Амелия вернётся в своё время, в тот же дом, но на семьдесят лет раньше. Что ощущает человек, который проживает момент из будущего, что становится прошлым? Этот дом был настоящим и будущим Амелии одновременно. И когда она войдёт туда в своём времени, этот момент будущего тоже станет прошлым. От подобных измышлений у Хулиана разболелась голова. С тех пор, как он начал работать в Министерстве, ему постоянно казалось, что он очутился в середине очередной серии «Доктора Кто».  
  
Заскрипевшая дверь вернула Хулиана в реальность. После визита в магазин Амелией овладела тревога. Теперь она испытывала боль, а её глаза покраснели от слёз. В это мгновение Амелия как никогда походила на испуганную двадцатитрёхлетнюю девушку, какой она и была на самом деле. Как начальница патруля, на заданиях она не имела права показывать слабость или сомневаться в правильности принятых ею решений. Никто из них не имел такого права. Кроме того, Амелия была студенткой в университете, полном мужчин. Для того чтобы учиться там, ей пришлось рано повзрослеть и принять на себя груз ответственности. В её время детство и юность длились недолго. Учитывая всё это, Хулиан полагал, что Амелия всегда выглядела старше своего настоящего возраста. Сейчас перед ним была напуганная девушка, переживающая за родных и свою судьбу.  
  
И Хулиан догадывался, куда она направлялась. Ему очень хотелось ошибиться. Потому что если бы он оказался в такой же ситуации и пожелал узнать правду о собственном будущем, перовым делом он отправился бы изучать архивы. Однако речь шла о периоде после гражданской войны, так что, вероятней всего, эти документы не сохранились. Дедушка Хулиана рассказывал ему о гражданской войне и первых годах после неё. Тогда многие записи были утеряны, например, о рождении и смерти. И в этом случае Хулиан поискал бы другие свидетельства, менее традиционные, но более долговечные и не вызывающие сомнений: могилы на кладбище. Хулиан подозревал, что Амелия поступила бы так же.  
  
И его подозрения оправдались. Они пришли на кладбище. Амелия пошла по тропинке, разглядывая надгробия с надеждой — и со страхом увидеть знакомое имя. Хулиан держался на безопасном расстоянии, используя в качестве укрытия стены склепов и деревья. Вскоре участок, где хоронили людей, умерших недавно, остался позади, и они вышли на небольшую поляну, окружённую деревьями. Могилы здесь были старыми, заброшенными, отданными на милость непогоде и неумолимому времени. Много лет сюда никто не приносил цветов, свидетельствующих о том, что живые помнят мёртвых и знают тех, кто лежит в этой земле. Амелия медленно приблизилась к одной из могил, которая была выше, чем все остальные. Верх изваяния из белого мрамора украшал крест, а основание обвивала лоза, тоже из белого мрамора.  
  
Через несколько секунд Амелия рухнула на колени. Она опустила голову, и Хулиан не видел её лица, но он понял, что она обнаружила нечто ужасное. Тем не менее, он стоял слишком далеко, чтобы прочитать надпись на надгробии, и не хотел рисковать и подходить ближе, врываясь в личное пространство Амелии в тот момент, когда она узнала что-то очень важное. Несколько долгих минут спустя Амелия резко поднялась с колен и зашагала прочь, не оглядываясь, так быстро, как только могла.  
  
Когда она скрылась за деревьями, Хулиан подошёл к могиле. Надпись на надгробии явно потрясла Амелию, и Хулиан не собирался сидеть, сложа руки. Он должен был помочь ей, а для этого ему требовалось знать то, что знала она. Однако когда Хулиан прочитал надпись, у него кровь застыла в жилах.  
  
Он проверил имя и две даты несколько раз, надеясь, что прочитал их неправильно. Но буквы и цифры не изменились, оставшись такими, какими они и были все эти десятилетия. Сердце Хулиана колотилось так громко, что его стук отдавался в ушах. Он не верил своим глазам. Должно быть, это какая-то ошибка. Наверное, здесь покоились родители Амелии. Или она сама, но в возрасте шестидесяти или семидесяти лет, а не в двадцать восемь, когда ей было ещё жить и жить. В сознании Хулиана возникла Майте, не в первый раз и не в последний. Его смугляночка Майте, погибшая в тридцать четыре года. Амелия умерла в двадцать восемь. Хулиан ощутил, как им овладевает ярость. Ярость и тоска. Он снова спросил себя, почему жизнь, судьба, воля случая, карма или тот, кто решал, кому и когда умирать, были так несправедливы. Они отнимали всё, что Хулиан любил, и заставляли смотреть, как уходят близкие люди.  
  
И хотя при виде имени и даты на надгробии его будто холодной водой окатили, многое ещё предстояло выяснить. Амелия и Хулиан пришли сюда за ответами, а нашли ещё больше вопросов. Потому что надпись гласила: «Твои родители, муж и дочь никогда тебя не забудут». Амелия выйдет замуж. И не в отдалённом будущем — жить ей оставалось всего несколько лет. Она родит дочь. Дочь, которая в пять лет останется без матери. Родители Амелии были живы, и это они похоронили её, а не наоборот. Но поток вопросов не иссякал. Когда Амелия вышла замуж и за кого? Почему она это сделала? Хулиан точно знал, что она не думала о замужестве. Когда у неё родилась дочь? И самый главный вопрос: как Амелия умерла? Её убила болезнь, которую в Испании научились лечить только в двадцатом веке? Или она погибла на одном из заданий Министерства? Ведь ради него они рисковали жизнью каждый день. А может, это был несчастный случай, как с Майте? Хулиан не был уверен, что хочет это знать.  
  
Но одно ему было известно точно. Он не позволит Амелии нести эту ношу в одиночку. Хулиан обещал себе, что будет рядом с ней, поможет ей и подставит плечо. Будет тем другом, которого Амелия заслуживает и в котором нуждается. Но Хулиан не мог поговорить с ней об этом, пока она сама не сделает первый шаг. Он не знал, как объяснить ей, что видел могилу. Не знал, как оправдать то, что он следил за ней и вторгся в её личную жизнь без разрешения. И пока Амелия не наберётся мужества довериться ему и всё рассказать, Хулиан тоже будет молчать. Но ничего не забудет и не бросит друга в беде. Амелия была частью его семьи, и он сделает всё, чтобы она это знала. Чего бы ему это ни стоило.  



End file.
